


Movie Night

by ChillyJackal



Series: Zootopia Oddities AU [4]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Anthro, Gen, Halloween, Home Invasion, Horror, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyJackal/pseuds/ChillyJackal
Summary: Clawhauser invites Chief Bogo to his Halloween Movie night without realizing the Chief can't handle horror movies very well. Later that night, Bogo starts hearing strange noises in his house...





	

Chief Bogo let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples, the silver fox sitting in front of him pouting and crossing her arms as one of the officers explained what had happened.

"Ms. Houston here decided it'd be a good idea to paint on private property again. We caught her tagging an old house in the Nocturnal District and she tried to run, so we had to bring her here."

Bogo gave the officer a tired look. Patch Houston had already been brought in at least twice for similar misconduct in the past. She was known for trespassing in places she really shouldn't be and leaving her work for the city to clean up afterwords. It was a minor crime of course, but he'd warned her before that this had to stop. 

"Ms. Houston, I'm not going to keep warning you about your petty lawbreaking."

"Hey man, I was just trying to make the place look cool, you think anyone else actually cares if I improve it?"

"That's not the point. My officers and I have warned you on multiple occasions to stop this trespassing and tagging nonsense."

He looked down at the fox and furrowed his brow a bit, noticing something sticking out of her pocket. 

"What's that?"

"What's what dude? Hey!"

The officer caught on and reached in, pulling out a strange looking USB drive with odd markings on the case. The case itself was weathered and worn, as if it'd been exposed to the elements for months, maybe years.

The chief gave Patch a frustrated grin as Patch tried to take it back, only for his large hand to grab the USB instead, holding it in front of her as she blushed a bit and sat back down.

"So Ms. Houston, do you normally leave your USB devices out in the weather?"

"I didn't steal it, I found it."

"On private property. This is your last warning Ms. Houston, if we catch you trespassing and scrawling grafitti one more time you will be spending a night in jail. Do you understand?"

She nodded and grumbled, very quietly.

"Very good, officer Wilkes will show you the way out."

The silver fox stood up and walked out with the officer, leaving Chief Bogo alone with the old device. He'd considered seeing what was inside, but the amount of wear and damage told him that there was probably very little. He could only assume the odd symbols were added by Patch to make the device more visually appealing to her. 

"Chief? Chief? You still here?"

Bogo put the USB in is pocket and looked back towards the door, seeing Clawhauser's plush face sticking in, obviously excited about something.

"Yes Clawhauser I'm here. Did you have something you needed to ask me?"

Clawhauser let out a noise Bogo could only assume was a giggle and waddled in. 

"So, I was thinking, y'know how Halloween is coming up? As in, tonight? Well, every year I like to do something with one of my friends from the precinct..."

Bogo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, um, this year I decided, if it's okay with you of course, that I'd invite you to my special Halloween Movie Night!"

"Halloween, movie night?"

"Yes yes, Movie Night! I invite someone from the precinct every year to watch some movies with me, share some candy, spend a bit of time together! We've worked together for so long and I've never invited you, and I was telling Judy that I felt so awful that I hadn't invited my own boss yet and-"

"Alright Clawhauser, alright I understand."

Bogo stood up from his desk and checked his phone. It was already late in the afternoon and he couldn't think of any plans he had outside of sitting at home by himself and giving candy to young mammals in costumes.

"What time does this movie night start?"

It was twilight when Bogo stepped out of his car and walked into the apartment building where Clawhauser lived. After agreeing to go along with Clawhauser's little tradition he spent the rest of his day doing paperwork and getting himself mentally prepared to spend an extended amount of time with his portly co-worker. He had no problem with Clawhauser as a person, or a friend, but his cheery attitude could be draining if enough time was spent with him.

He stopped in front of a door covered in Halloween decorations and gave it a small knock. It flew open almost immediately as the chubby mammal greeted him.

"Oh my gosh, Chief you actually came! That's so great, here come on in and get comfy I've got popcorn on right now."

Bogo made his way into the apartment and sat on the large couch in front of the television set, the couch letting out a mournful creak as it took his weight. He could only imagine how much louder the creak would be when Clawhauser decided to sit on it with him. On the table he could see the films they'd be watching tonight and he felt the colour drain from his face just slightly.

Horror Films. Of course.

Bogo was the Chief of the Zootopia Police Department, he'd been involved in the infamous Nighthowler case, he'd seen predators go feral and other things that would make most mammals terrified and always managed to stay brave. 

Horror Films on the other hand, weren't the same as his work in the ZPD.

Something about watching them in a dark room always made him nervous and paranoid. The constant use of tension and jumpscares was always something that bothered him, and the twisted imaginations of the people making these things didn't help his odd fear too much.

He'd never told anyone else about this, especially not Clawhauser. He had no idea Clawhauser could even sit through a horror film himself.

"Alright Chief, popcorn's ready!"

He slowly moved his eyes to the immense bowl of popcorn Clawhauser had made them, just nodding and grabbing some, shoving it in his mouth as he made a silent resolve.

He could do this, they were just movies. Clawhauser wouldn't know, he'd stay strong and keep his secret.

"So Chief, which one should we start with?"

As the time passed and the movies played, Bogo spent the entire time on edge and clinging hard to the couch. Every little noise and scare made him twitch and struggle not to lose himself to fear. Clawhauser, as he expected, had no problem jumping or crying out when something scary or horrific was on screen. They were on the final film of the night, "The Faceless Fox", when Bogo let his guard down at the worst possible moment.

He'd stopped staring at the screen to relax and grab some more popcorn when the main character of the film grabbed the strange hooded figure and spun him around, a loud scream from the television making Bogo scream as well and send the popcorn bowl flying into the air.

He felt himself blushing as the bowl landed on the carpeted floor with a little thump, and turned to see Clawhauser staring at him completely dumbfounded.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Chief, you actually got scared! Oh my gosh, I felt super bad because I get scared super easy, so I'm kinda glad I wasn't the only one, geeze wait until the rest of the station hears this."

Bogo stared into space as the weight of the situation slowly collided into him. He let out a loud groan and covered his face as Clawhauser attempted to comfort him.

After finishing the last film, cleaning the popcorn and warning Clawhauser to keep quiet about the incident, Chief Bogo stepped back into his car and made his way home. He parked his car in the driveway and took a few breaths, the movies had left him jumpy and on edge, and the darkness of the Halloween night wasn't helping. 

He stepped out of the vehicle after taking a minute to ready himself and rushed to the door, fumbling with the keys a bit before getting in and slamming it behind him, making sure to lock it tight from the invisible pursuer his mind had decided to craft out of anxiety for him.

"This is ridiculous Bogo, you're a police chief, and three times the size of most predators or criminals. You shouldn't be this worked up over silly movies."

He made his way upstairs and wasted no time getting undressed, stopping when he noticed that the USB drive from Patch's trip to the abandoned house was still in his pocket.

"Damn it, I knew I forgot something important. I suppose I'll just put it in the evidence locker properly tomorrow." 

He left the drive in his pants as he hung them up with the rest of his uniform and got into bed. As he lay in bed he could feel the anxiety from his movie experience still dancing on the edge of his mind, and was having trouble getting to sleep. Through sheer willpower and plenty of tossing and turning, he managed to drift into slumber.

Bogo heard the floor in his room creak and opened his eyes. 

Years of training, and a still fear addled brain, had made him quite the light sleeper, especially tonight. He turned to the source of the noise and froze up when he saw a figure going through his pant pockets. He shot up immediately, causing the figure to spin around and look back at him.

The figure was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, or some sort of costume based on that stupid film he'd watched earlier that night, with glowing eyes behind what he assumed was a spandex mask. The figure was holding something in their paw, the USB drive from before. Bogo was taken aback by the glowing eyes and had to shake himself out of it when the figure ran out of his bedroom and down the hall.

"Wait! Get back here!"

Bogo grabbed a tranquilizer gun from his bedside table and ran into the hallway, going towards the bathroom, the only room in the direction the figure had fled. He opened the door quickly and turned on the lights. 

Nothing.

The figure wasn't there at all.

"Where could they have...?"

He jumped when he heard a slam at the other end of the hall and saw the guest room door had been shut. He wasted no time running down to the room and opening the door again, slamming the light switch and looking around frantically for the figure. He heard another creak behind him and turned around to find the figure's glowing eyes right in his face, causing him to cry out and fall over.

The figure laughed at him and walked down the stairs, the voice from the figure was one Bogo knew too well. Every year around Halloween burglars and would be criminals would buy cheap voice changing devices thinking it'd be harder to catch them if they used them. He recognized the popping of the microphone and clicking of the device's cheap quality anywhere. He knew this person was more than likely some punk stealing from him, not just any punk though.

"Houston!"

Bogo got back up and loaded the dart gun, looking over the stairway and spotting the figure looking up and staring at him. He took aim with the gun and fired, the figure falling backwards as if the dart was a regular bullet. Bogo stared in confusion at the reaction before stomping down the stairs into the ground floor hallway. He took a few steps near where the figure had been standing when he heard something crunch under his feet. 

Looking down, he noticed the Tranquilizer dart, the tip broken off and the rest of the dart now smashed under his foot. He had definitely shot the figure, but now he had to find where they would have collapsed. The drug in the ZPD issued dart was more than enough to take down the largest mammal in less than a minute, so the figure was definitely passed out somewhere close by. 

Taking deep breaths, Bogo loaded another dart just in case, shaking the glass off of his foot and turning on the lights in the hallway. As he wandered around his own home blindly looking for this intruder, he noticed something he'd completely missed before. The air seemed to be full of a strange electricity and a pressure he'd never felt in his home. His ears could catch the ringing of static, like someone had left a television on with no proper signal. 

He checked the rooms in the hallway and found nothing, then turned his attention to the last two rooms in the house. The kitchen, and the living room. Bogo turned on the lights in the kitchen and felt his jaw drop. Someone had gone through all of his drawers and cupboards, dishes and cutlery littered the floor and boxes of food had joined them. He felt his hand clench into a fist as he stomped into the last room of the house, his living room, and was greeted by the figure. They had their back turned on him and were busy examining the USB device in their paws, completely focused on it. 

"Patch Houston, you are under arrest for breaking and entering, attempted robbery, destruction of personal property and resisting arrest!"

Bogo grabbed the figure hard and twirled them around, staring into the glowing empty eyes and growling.

"I'm going to be taking you to the station, but first I'm going to take that stupid costume off!"

He grabbed the hood and pulled.

Chief Bogo woke up on the floor to the sounds of chirping birds and minor traffic outside. He stumbled as he tried to get up, his entire body shaking and weak, a look at his reflection in a nearby mirror showed that his eyes were bloodshot. 

"What, what happened?"

He thought back to the night before and looked towards the kitchen. Everything was how he left it before going to bed that night. Nothing was ransacked at all. He stumbled to the hallway next, the broken dart was also gone. Making his way to his bedroom and sitting on the bed Bogo took a deep breath and tried to think rationally about what happened the night before.

"Those ridiculous movies must have gotten to me more than I thought...I must have had a nightmare and sleepwalked to the living room." 

He winced a bit as his alarm went off at last, turning it off and getting ready for work. When he moved his hand to the pocket where the USB had been he felt his heart skip a beat. It was gone.

"Houston. She was here last night!"

Bogo finished getting ready and got into his car, speeding down to the precinct and storming in with a mission. 

"Oh, Chief Bogo."

"Not now Wilkes, I want as many officers as you can spare to go look for Patch Houston."

"Chief wait, I-"

"No buts Wilkes, she broke into my home last night and stole evidence!"

"Chief, Patch Houston's been in jail since yesterday evening!"

Bogo stopped and stared at Wilkes.

"What?"

"She was spraypainting something on the side of the ZPD right after you left, so we took her in and locked her up like you told her we would. She's been here the entire time."


End file.
